Dental plaque is a non-calcified accumulation primarily comprising oral microorganisms and their products. Within a few hours after teeth cleaning, a film of salivary mucus, consisting primarily of proteins, forms a pellicle on the teeth. Various oral bacteria colonize the mucus and multiply, forming a layer of plaque. Carbohydrate food debris adhere to the mucus and are digested by some types of plaque causing bacteria. The digestion produces by-products which add to the plaque and produces acid which erodes tooth enamel. The plaque adheres tenaciously to the teeth and is not easily dislodged. Depending on bacterial activity and environmental factors, plaque may lead to caries or inflammatory changes in tissue adjacent to plaque coated teeth.
If not prevented or removed, plaque may become embedded with mineral salts, containing calcium and phosphate, to form a hard crusty deposit, calculus or tartar, on the teeth. Calculus may be white or yellowish in color or may be stained or discolored by extraneous agents. Calculus tends to be more unsightly than plaque and much more difficult to remove from the teeth. The toxins in plaque and calculus can irritate the gingival tissues surrounding the coated teeth, causing inflammation and destruction of the gums which can lead to other complications.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide compositions for impeding plaque accumulation.